When Friendship Becomes Love
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: My theory to why Sora might start liking Matt in 02.


When Friendship Becomes Love

**When Friendship Becomes Love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

_ _

_Note: In 01 you see a lot of Taiora & Mimato evidence then in 02 you see more Sorato evidence.Anyway, this is how I think Sora started to like Matt._

_ _

**Last Soccer Game (two years before 02 starts)**

** **

"Pass it to me, Sora!" Tai shouted, "I'm open!"

'Tai, you have no idea this is the last time I'll ever pass you the ball,' thought Sora as she dribbled closer to Tai and kicked the ball to him. Sora had plans to quit soccer and start playing tennis.The only soul she told was her best friend Mimi.

~~~_Flashback~~~_

_ _

"You're quitting the soccer team?!" Mimi gasped, "but you love soccer!"

"I know," Sora moaned."But maybe I'll love tennis more."

"You were the only_ girl_ on the team, Sora," Mimi said, "I think that's cool!"

"Well, I'll just join a team that has other girls on it!" Sora snapped.

"I don't think that's the real reason you're quitting," Mimi said, crossing her arms."Be straight with me Sora.You're not quitting the soccer team because you just want to learn tennis, there's more.I know it.Now what's going on?Have you even told Tai?"

Sora didn't reply.

"You haven't?" Mimi mumbled, "Sora, why not?"

"Well, I," she said, "I just figured he'd find out on his own when I don't show up for next season's practice."

"You're not even planning on telling him?" Mimi demanded, "are you crazy?He's like your best friend.You two are like _a couple!"_

_ _

"Don't say that!" Sora cried, "That's not true!"

"I said you are _like _a couple," Mimi said, "I didn't say you _are_ one. Did he do something to make you mad?"

"Tai has nothing to do with this," Sora said and turned around.

"I think he _does_," Mimi pressed, "Come on Sora, this is me you're talking to.I told you all that I will be moving to the _next_ day my father told us about his new job."

"That's right, you did," Sora said, turning back around, "and you're moving next week."

"Yup," she said, "so before I leave I want to know the truth.What's the _real_ reason you're quitting the team?"

Sora sat down, "Well, perhaps maybe even the first day we landed in the Digiworld, I started to have feelings for Tai."

"I knew that," Mimi said, "He was number one on your 'watch over' list.You two were always standing close to each other.I'm surprised that Biyomon never had to break you two up!"

"Mimi!" Sora gasped.

"Sorry, as you were saying?"Mimi took the seat next to her.

"Well, I can't seem to control them anymore," Sora said, "My feelings for Tai have gotten stronger.I might even be falling in love with him."

"Wow," Mimi sighed, "perhaps you should tell him."

"No, I can't," Sora said, "it would ruin our friendship!I can't continue to play on the team and see Tai there.I can't take the risk.The only choice I have is to leave the team."

"Maybe he would understand," Mimi said. 

"But if there's a chance he won't," Sora said, "I can't take it.It's better this way." She sighed, "well, let's not talk about that anymore. Tell me about your plans to leave the country?Are you excited?"

"Oh yes," Mimi laughed, "I'm going to miss you guys though."

"We'll miss you to," Sora said.

"Hey, let me show you some New York magazines!" Mimi giggled, "I got tons!" she reached in her bag and took out a bunch of magazines, "I might as well be prepared to go shopping!"

"My word, Mimi," Sora gasped, "you're just going to New York, not the army!"

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Tai kicked the ball right into the goal.Everyone lifted Tai up on their shoulders and Sora stood with a frown on her face. She wanted to congratulate him but the words were stuck in her throat.She wanted to wave at him but suddenly felt a dead weight in her arms.

Tai noticed the sad look on her face.Sora picked up her water bottle and began to leave.

"Hey Sora!" Tai shouted after her, "wait a minute!"

She stopped, "oh, hey!"

"You forgot this," he gave her a blue ribbon, "We were undefeatable this season.Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," she said."Really cool."

"I wonder what next season will be like," Tai said.

Sora shrugged, "You'll see."

"Don't you mean 'we'll see?'"

"Bye Sora, see ya next year!" some boys shouted as they waved away.Sora waved back with a smile.

"Bye guys!" she called out and then she looked back at Tai."You won't see me next year," Sora told Tai.

"Are you moving?" Tai asked.

"No, not really," Sora said. "I'm going to start playing tennis."

"Tennis??!" Tai gasped.

"Are you mad?" Sora inquired.

'You quit soccer for tennis?!' Tai thought.He forced a smile that almost broke his heart, "No, I'm not mad.It just won't be the same without you on the team.But if you really want to start playing tennis, I won't stop you.It's good to expand on your skills a little more."He placed his hand on his shoulder that sent a chill down Sora's spine, "good luck, Sora."

"You too," she said."Will you tell the rest of the team for me?"

"Sure," he replied."I guess I'll see you at school then. Maybe I'll go to one of your tennis matches."

"I'd like that," she sighed, "I um, gotta go.I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Sora," Tai said, watching Sora vanish from sight.'I guess I won't see you next year.Did I do something to make you mad at me?'

Sora's mom wasn't at home when she got there.She would have been mad that she missed the game but wasn't.Sora sat down on her bed and started to take of her shoes. 'I'm sorry, Tai but I couldn't help it.I just started liking you too much than a teammate.If I stayed on the team I would probably ruin things for the team and for you and me.It's for the best,' she thought with a sigh and said in a whisper, "I hope you can forgive me."She looked at a picture of her with Tai in the beginning of the season."I wish I could go back to those times," she said, "it was so much easier then."

"There he is!" Tai's father shouted, "man of the hour!"

"I was wondering where you guys disappeared to after half time," Tai said, "what's all this?" The living room was decorated with balloons and streamers.A big banner hung across the room that read: "CONGRATULATIONS, TAI!"

"Just a little congratulations party," Kari teased as she took off Tai's goggles and put a party hat on his head.

"Whoa, careful Kari," Tai said, "watch the hair!"

Kari giggled.

"Your team was winning so we left during halftime to do this," Tai's mom said, "but we knew you were going to win anyway."

"I wonder what next season will be like," Kari said.

"It will be better than this season," Tai's dad said, "That's for sure!Our boy's a champion!"

Tai blushed, "thanks."Tai did his best to be happy for his party but he couldn't stop from wondering why Sora decided to quit soccer. Could Tai have something to do with it?'Sora, whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sorry.'

**************************************************

**Next Soccer Season, 1 year before season 02**

Sora did become an excellent tennis player, better than she ever was in soccer. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that she did the right thing.The poor girl started having feelings for Tai.Of course he was a friend, but he was a friend that was a teammate.Who knows what could happen for the team or their friendship.Sora did not what to think of it.Though it hurt like hell not to be near Tai, she knew it was the right best.There was no other alternative.She didn't want to hurt Tai or the team.

'I can't believe that little guy is Sora's replacement!' Tai thought, looking at Davis practice dribbling.'Maybe he is pretty good, but it's just not the same! Sora, come back!'

Tai watched Davis kick the soccer up and bounce it off his chest and do another stunt.

'Well, he is pretty good.' Tai thought.'I can't remember ever seeing Sora do that.'

"Wow," Kari said, coming to visit her brother while he practiced, "who's the new kid?"

"His name is Davis," Tai replied.

"He's pretty good," Kari said, "but I think it was cool when Sora was still on the team."

"Me too," Tai whispered.

Davis looked up at Tai's younger sister as he was practicing kicking the ball up.He was brain dead for a second and the soccer ball came crashing down his head.

Tai guffawed and Kari giggled.

"Come here, Davis," Tai said, trying to keep from laughing, "I want you to meet my sister."

"Okay," Davis mumbled, rubbing his head, hearts still in his eyes, "I'm Davis Motimya…wow, you're really cute!"

Tai cleared his throat.

Kari smiled, "well, it's nice to meet you.I'm Kari."She reached forward to shake his hand.Davis almost kissed it and he would have if wasn't standing right there, eyeing him like a hawk.

"Kaaaaarrriiiiii," Davis moaned.

"Maybe I'll see you at school sometime," Kari said, trying to sound polite, though he was starting to get on her nerves.

"Yeeaaaaaahhhhh." He kept his hand tight around hers.

"Um," Kari mumbled, "well, bye."

"Davis, let _go_ of my sister's hand!" Tai roared.

Kari gave her big brother one of those famous 'what would I do without you, big brother?' looks.

"Oh," he dropped it and stepped back, "I'm going to, um, ah, practice dribbling some more!"

'Sora, I really wished you stayed on the team!' Tai thought.'It's going to be a LONG year…

When school started that year, Kari could not believe her luck when Davis was in her class.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'I don't believe this!'

"Hi Kari!" Davis cried, "Wow, you're in my class, that's great!" He sat in the seat beide her and sighed as he looked ath her.

Kari smiled nervously, 'It's going to be a LONG year….' She thought to herself.

*******************************************************************

**Season 02**

** **

Matt could no longer deny it.He's always had a thing for Mimi.There was something about her.The day she left, he gave her a tape with three songs that he wrote for her.He didn't know it, but Mimi played that tape every day ever since she arrived in New York.Then as she began to meet new friends and become quite popular in her new school, she played the tape only every other day. Then she played only twice a week, then once a week and then maybe only once a month.

She was growing farther away from Matt and the others and closer to all her new friends and Michael, no matter how much she hated to admit it.It was true she missed them but she couldn't wallow in a pit of sadness because she missed them.It wouldn't be right. She had to make some new friends. It was just the way things were.

Matt would call once a week and sometimes she'd call him.They would send letters to each other and email too.But it just would not bridge the gap between them.

He just couldn't help it.Matt was getting lonely. He had a bunch of fans and his 'number one fan', Jun, who followed him just about everywhere and even tricked him on going on a date with her. That's not what he wanted.He wanted Mimi back.But she was on the other side of the world.What was he supposed to do, dig a hole and come out on the other side to see her?

No, that was a crazy idea. Even though Matt thought about it a lot.He picked up his guitar and started to tune it.He tried singing a song but no words came to his head.He wrote a dozen songs for Mimi and put them on tapes.He sent them to her for her to listen but they were all the same.What if she got bored with them? He had no way of knowing.Her calls will come less and less.Did this have anything to do with the time that he left her on hold for 37 minutes?God, he hoped not.

He sighed and lay his guitar down, "I don't know what to sing about," he said.He had to know where things stood between he and Mimi.There was only one other person than Mimi with the answer: Sora, her best friend.

"I can't do that," he said to himself, "Tai still likes her.He's my best friend, I couldn't do that."'But I don't see him talk to her very often.It's just a question, what harm could one little question do?'

Matt had no choice.He picked up and dialed Sora's number.It picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" her mom answered.'Just my luck,' Matt thought, 'her mom picks up!'

"Has Sora come home from practice yet?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "She won't be home for another hour.Can I leave a message? Is this Tai?"

"That's all right, thanks anyway," Matt said.'Well, if she's not at home, she's still at practice.AT least I know where she is.' 

Matt went over to the tennis courts and waited until Sora was finished with practice.He couldn't get over how good she was.'I wonder why she quit the soccer team,' he thought, looking through the links of the fence.

"Oh my gosh, is that Matt Ishida?" Gwen squealed.(I heard Sora talk to a teammate named Gwen one episode.)

Sora stopped playing, "Matt?" she mumbled and looked up.Matt motioned for her to come over to him."I'll be right back," she said to her teammates and coach.She hurried over to Matt and put her fingers through a hole in the chain-linked fence."Hey, Matt, what're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he replied.He looked down at her fingers.Mimi's were always painted many shades of pink or red or purple.Sora's were unpainted. He couldn't help himself and ran his finger over her knuckles slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, surprised that he touched her.

Matt shook his head.

"I don't believe it," Gwen said, "He's going to ask Sora out!"

"I still have ten minutes left of practice," Sora said, "you don't mind waiting do you?"

"No, not at all," he said with a smile, "I can wait."

"Okay."

"Miss Takenouchi, are we going to play tennis or are we going to flirt for the remaining ten minutes of practice?" the tennis couch demanded.

"I'm coming!" Sora cried and returned back to take her spot.

Matt stepped closer to the fence and waited patiently for the ten minutes to pass. 'Sora certainly is beautiful,' he thought.'I wonder why Tai never asked her out.Did they get in a fight or something?'

"Practice is over ladies," the coach said, "now go home and get some rest.I want you all refreshed for tomorrow's practice."

"See you tomorrow, Coach," the girls said before breaking.

"Sora," Gwen said, "be sure to tell me _everything_ Matt tells you, okay?" she smiled and walked away.

"Yeah," Ashley said, "can you ask if he's got a brother?" (I heard Sora talk to a girl named Ashley too.)

"He has a brother," Sora reported, "he's name's TK and I think he's younger than you are."

"Darn," Ashley and Gwen sighed.

"How do you know though?" Ashley demanded.

"Well, Matt and I are friends," she replied.

"Friends?" Gwen gasped, "I can't believe you never told us?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to."Sora smiled, "My, uh, _friend_ needs to talk to me."She turned and left the group.

"The nerve!" Gwen grumbled.

Sora opened the gate, "Hey, what did you want to talk me about?"

Matt peered over her shoulder, "let's not talk here, okay?" the girls were watching him. He took her hand and began walking away."Let's go to my apartment."

"Wow, did you see that?" Ashley freaked.

"Matt, what's going on?" Sora demanded, following in his footsteps as he practically dragged her to his apartment, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," he unlocked the door and let her in."Come on in.My dad won't be back until late tonight.He's been putting in a lot of hours at the station."

Sora took off her shoes, "I don't think I've been to your home before."

"Been a while since TK has been here either," Matt said."You want anything?" he asked as he went to the fridge.

"No thanks Matt," she said, "My mom would be wondering why I didn't come straight home after practice.I can't stay here long."

"Don't worry, this won't take long," Matt said, "Here, sit down."

"Okay," she sat down on the sofa."What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm, well, lonely," he said.

"Lonely?" she mumbled, close to laughing, "you're a rock star with many friends, not to mention that Jun girl who is always chasing after you and _you're_ lonely?"

Matt sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Sora, I miss Mimi."

"Yeah, me too," Sora said.

"I gave her a tape the day she left for New York," Matt said.

"I know," Sora said, "I saw you give it to her. That was really sweet.She emailed me saying that she listens to it every day."

"She did?" Matt asked, "she didn't tell me that!Does she still listen to it?"

"That email was a long time ago," Sora told him, "like the week after she arrived in New York.That was the only time she mentioned it."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Matt inquired."I need to know, Sora!"

"Matt, what's going on?" she stood up, "you're beginning to frighten me."

Matt stood up and took her by the shoulders, "Sora, you're Mimi's best friend.She probably has told you everything.Do you know if she listens to the tapes I've sent her? How come she doesn't return my calls? Is she mad at me for leaving her on hold for too long?I already told her about that.Come on Sora, you've got to tell me everything Mimi's told you!"He squeezed her shoulders a bit too tight and it frightened Sora.She pushed him back gently.

"You're hurting me," she said, "Matt, what's the matter? What's with all these questions?I didn't know you and Mimi were dating."

"She didn't tell you?" he asked.

"You're dating?"

"Actually, we're not dating," he said."Not exactly.Do you know if she's dating anyone? Maybe that guy, what's-his-name…"

"Michael," Sora said.

"Michael," Matt gasped, "yes!Sora, is Mimi dating Michael, has she told you?If she is, you'd tell me, right?"

"Calm down, Matt!" she shouted, "just calm down.Hold on a minute here, why are you asking me all these questions about Mimi?She doesn't tell me _everything_ that's she's doing over there."

"But you're her best friend," Matt mumbled.

"Yeah, her best friend, not her mother!"

Matt sighed, "I still don't understand though."

"Why don't you email her and ask?" Sora asked suggestively.

"I need to know now," he said, "then tell me what you think.What do you think, Sora?Do you think that she is dating someone over there?"

"Actually, I think Tai has hit you too hard in the head all those times," Sora said, "You're scaring me, Matt and if you won't calm yourself down I'll leave."She began to leave and then Matt grabbed her arm. 

"No wait, don't go Sora!" he shouted, "Please!"

"I've never seen you act this way before, Matt," Sora muttered, "except that time in the Digiworld when we were fighting the dark masters.It was like you were having a nervous break down or something."

"I'm sorry, Sora," Matt mumbled, sitting back down on the sofa and ran his hands though his golden blond hair in frustration, "I didn't mean to scare you.I was just looking for some answers."

"Matt, listen to me," she sat down next to him, "Mimi has been over at New York for quite a while now.She's moving on, making new friends.Maybe she is dating someone but that doesn't mean she'll forget all her friends over her.I'm sure she misses us too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sora said.They stared at each other for a while.Sora looked at the clock, "Well, I'd better get going."She stood up and started to put on her shoes.

"Sora, wait," Matt said.

"What?"

He stood up, "why did you stop playing soccer?Did Tai do something to make you mad?"

"No," she said, lacing up her last shoe.She stood up and slowly turned around, "Tai did nothing.I just lost interest in soccer, that's all."

"He told me that he thought he did something wrong," Matt said and stepped closer. "Whatever he did he's sorry."

"It's not Tai's fault I quit the team," Sora told him, "so you can tell him he doesn't need to be sorry.Tai did nothing wrong."She stepped out the door.

Matt sighed and sat down, wondering what he should do next.

*******************************************************************

**Next Day**

** **

Matt grabbed Tai after his soccer practice, "Hey, Matt!" Tai cried, "thanks for getting me out of practice…Davis is crazy!"

"For Kari, you mean."Matt said.

The two guys began walking down the street.

"Yeah," Tai groaned, "You give a guy your goggles and he thinks he can have your sister too."

"I don't think Kari likes him much," Matt said.

"My sister's smart," Tai said with a grin, "she likes _your brother!"_

_ _

"She does?" Matt mumbled.

"You've never noticed it?"

"I think I'll talk to TK about it later," Matt said.

"It's no problem," Tai said, "TK's the only guy I'll let near my sister!"

Matt laughed.

"So, what's up?" Tai asked.

"You don't have to be sorry anymore," Matt replied.

"Huh?" Tai mumbled.

"I talked to Sora yesterday," Matt said.

"You did?" Tai asked, trying to keep his anger under control

"Yeah," Matt replied, "I was emailing Mimi and sending her tapes but I haven't been hearing much of her lately so I went to see Sora."

"I haven't heard from Mimi lately either," Tai said, "I only get a post card from her on the holidays or whenever she goes on a trip somewhere."

"Sora told me that Mimi's doing just fine in New York," Matt said.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Tai required, "was that all you wanted to know?"

"Not exactly," Matt said back."I didn't get quite the answers I was looking for but they worked.Before she left, I asked her why she quit the team."

"And?"

"Well," Matt said, "I told her that you were sorry if you ever made her mad."

"Is she still angry for that time I gave her a hair clip for her birthday?" Tai demanded, "I emailed saying I was sorry about it!"

"At least you gave her something for her birthday," Matt told him, "I didn't give her anything.But she wasn't mad at you.She wanted me to tell you, you don't have to be sorry anymore.You did nothing wrong.She just quit because she lost interest in soccer."

"She said something like that to me," Tai said, "but I'm sure there's more to it.She loves soccer.She couldn't just wake up one morning and stop liking it."

"Whatever that something more is," Matt said, "she didn't tell me what it is. Tai, I know you like Sora, why don't you ask her out?Maybe you two should start talking about this."'If you don't ask her out soon, I will,' Matt thought.

"I can't," Tai said."it's just not the same between us.It's been easier when we were on the same team.It's almost like she's a million miles away."

"She's only left the team, Tai," Matt said, "not the country."

"The way things are between me and Sora now," Tai said, "she might as well have. I'd better get going.I still have some homework to do.I'll see you later, buddy."

"Yeah, later," Matt mumbled.'Tai, what's wrong with you? Why don't you go for it?'

That day on, Matt and Sora's friendship got a bit stronger.No one really suspected it.It just happened by itself.Tai didn't have the courage to ask Sora out but when he finally did, it was too late.

(AN: This info may not be all accurate, I only saw this episode maybe once or twice.)

"Sora," Tai began, his voice a bit shaky, "you want to come with me to the concert?"

"Sorry Tai," she replied, "I was going to see if Matt's available afterwards."

"Oh."

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not mad," Tai said, again, having to force a smile that almost broke his heart.This one did the trick.'I'm losing her,' Tai thought, 'losing her to my best friend.'"You just have a good time."

Sora smiled faintly back then left.

'Man, I sure wish I still had my crest of courage,' Tai thought to him self, 'If only I still had my crest of courage.'

The concert was going just nicely--until--a digimon (I can't remember which one) stormed in the concert. There were rocks falling down from the roof and they would have crushed Sora if it weren't for Matt.

"Sora, you all right?" Matt asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said in shock."I'm sorry about your concert."

"Don't worry about that," Matt said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What about all the others?" she asked."There's digimon popping everywhere like daises!"

"TK and the others are taking care of that."He said, "come on, let's go find some place safe."He took her by the hand and walked away.

Tai figured the best spot for him to be is with his sister and the others right now.The way things were between him and Sora would never be the same again.Or so he thought.

*******************************************************************

"Does it bother you that Sora is with Tai instead of you?" Izzy asked Matt.

"Of course not," Matt said, "I trust Sora completely and Tai's my best friend."

(This is what I think happened when Sora was with Tai.I can't remember if they showed anything or not.)

"Some holiday this is turning out to be," Sora mumbled.

"I know you're scared, Sora," Tai said, "I'm scared too, but we remember how everything turned out 4 years ago, don't we?"

"Yeah," she said, "everything turned out okay."

"Same thing will happen this time," he said encouragingly.

"Tai, I um," she said, "Need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I lied to you," she whispered.

"What?"

She wiped her tears away, "I didn't quit the team because I lost interest in soccer.I still love soccer!"

"I did something stupid, didn't I?" he asked.

"No, Tai, _I_ did," Sora said."_I _did something wrong."

"Sora, what could you wrong?" he inquired, making a small laugh, "I don't recall you ever making a mistake."

"But I did!" she shouted, "I _lied_ to you!I never planned to tell you that I was going to quit the team.When you started the next season and find me not there, that was going to tell you I wouldn't be showing up anymore.I quit the team because I--I--I," she began to stammer, "because I--I--I."

"What, is there an evil digimon behind me?" Tai turned around.

"No," she said.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked and took both her hands in his.

"I quit the team because I had feelings for you!" she shouted so loud that maybe the whole world heard it.

Tai gasped, "You, you did?" He smiled faintly.

"Yes," she nodded, "I ruined everything! I'm so, so sorry!" she placed her palms together like she was praying and pulled her hands to her nose."Now I'm beginning to have feelings for Matt, your best friend. I should have told you!You must hate me now!"

"I don't' hate you, Sora," Tai said, "I think you're great.I had feelings for you too but never had the courage to tell you.I guess that was something I did wrong."

"I never met this to happen," Sora said, "I guess I just felt sorry for Matt."

"If you want to continue to date Matt," Tai said, "that's all right with me."

Biyomon and Agumon exchanged glances as if to say, 'humans…'

"It is?" she mumbled.

"Yeah," he said, "we're best friends.But you can only see Matt, okay?And no one else!"

"Oh, Tai, thank you!" she threw her arms around him. 

"I only want you to be happy, Sora," Tai whispered in her ear, using whatever courage he had left to keep his tears back, "and being with Matt makes you happy then I say go for it."

"You're the greatest," she said.

"Tai," Agumon said, breaking the tender moment, "there's a lot of trouble going on down there."

"Then I know what you should do!" he took out his digivice.

*******************************************************************

**Right after the fight with Malomyotismon and Mr. Owikawa dies.**

** **

"Is it over?" Sora mumbled.

"Yeah, Sora," Matt said, taking Sora's hand, "it's all over now."

Tai couldn't help it but he kept his eyes on them.It was just hard to believe that he could have had a chance with Sora and instead his best friend got that chance. But if there was anyone in the digidestined team that could have Sora instead of him, it could be no other than his best friend, the crest holder of friendship himself, Matt Ishida.

**The End…Well, that's my Sorato theory and I'm sticking to it! Review!**


End file.
